An unexpected meeting
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Tyki shows up unannounced at Enya's cottage for a serious talk.


**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey-man or Harry Potter.**

 **This is before D. Grey Man officially starts. It's an AU! obviously. My Fem!Harry Enya Potter and Tyki are friends in this. One-Shot!**

* * *

Enya barely even twitched as the wards around her property alerted her to the arrival of someone. Barely anyone knew that she lived here let alone that where 'here' was, Enya knew it wasn't her adoptive little brother as he had left a little over a week ago. Standing up from her chair after marking her place and closing her book, she moved out of her living room towards the door of her little cottage to greet her visitor. Enya paused just as she passing the mirror that was hung up in the small hallway. Emerald green eyes stared back at her from a tanned heart shaped face. The scar that had haunted her younger years was barely even visible both due to time without the soul piece resting there and the scar reducing salve she used on it. Her curly crimson red and black hair was for once relatively tame though she noted that she'd have to cut it soon enough as it had grown just past her waist. The golden flame-like marks around her eyes and neck that were the only visible evidence of her animagus transformation seemed bright against her skin.

Shaking her head, Enya went to the door and opened it just as her visitor was about to knock. He let out a soft laugh sending the smoke of his cigarette towards her, "I guess I can't really surprise you, can I?"

"Tyki," Enya smiled softly at him, "What brings you here?"

"What's with the suspicion? Can't a guy come see his best friend?" Tyki defended himself.

Enya snorted softly, "Of course, but you didn't come for no reason."

Tyki sighed softly and removed his top hat, "Perhaps we can speak inside?"

Shrugging, Enya moved back and held the door open for the man. He slipped inside and she closed the door while inwardly sighing at the heat that seemed to radiate off him. They moved into the living room where Tyki quickly opened one of the windows and took a seat by it. Enya went into the kitchen and prepared both of them a mug of her special hot chocolate. Once that was done, she returned to the living room and handed him his cup before taking a seat on the couch. She took a sip of her drink before asking, "What's going on Tyki?"

"Things are about to heat up," Tyki began before taking a sip of his drink, "Whiskey?"

"Figured it be something heavy and I was right," Enya noted him becoming more relaxed, "So I assume someone's going to discover that the Noah are around. I'm guessing that Road is going to be the one to make the Black Order realize that you guys are still around?"

"The Earl is still deciding that, but it is likely that Road will be the one to do it if only because of her ability to get away through her doors," Tyki didn't seem surprised by the fact she'd gotten fairly close to the answer, "Your brother's going to become an Exorcist?"

"I tried to dissuade him, but with that curse of his, he can see the souls of Akuma," Enya didn't want Allen to be an exorcist even if it might be the perfect place for him to find a home for himself and true friends to watch his back, "He can see what I can feel,"

Tyki winced slightly, "It's still a bit disturbing to know that you can sense their souls."

"A phoenix has the ability to sense souls," Enya reminded him, "It's how they decide who to bond with, who to save with their tears, who to ally themselves with, and who to be wary of," She took a long dreg from her mug, "It's also how I know that Allen will become a Noah,"

Tyki shot her a wide eyed look, "Does he know?"

Enya shook her head, "I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't believe me. I only just now started sensing it."

"He'll awaken soon," Tyki realized earning a shrug from Enya.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Enya felt the alcohol start to work as her thoughts slowed a bit, "Tyki, what all did you want to say?"

He finished his cigarette and closed the window before moving towards her. He settled on the table in front of her with his mug in hand, "I need to know what you want me to do. Soon enough, Wisley will awaken and he'll find out about you from my thoughts. The Earl has an idea of you being around due to the surge that went through the ark when you arrived in this world."

Enya realized where he was going with this, "You don't want to tell anyone about me."

"I'm selfish and don't want them to force you into anything," Tyki replied after finishing off the last of his hot chocolate and setting the mug beside him, "I'd rather keep you to myself as I'm quite fond of you. While I know that Road wouldn't harm you if only to keep me happy, I'm am unsure of the others. The Earl would likely want you to join our side, but I doubt you'd wish to do that,"

Enya sighed softly as she looked into the depths of her hot chocolate. She didn't want to get involved in another war, but she would be soon enough. Whether by Tyki's unwilling hand or by Allen's wish to help the ones that would become his friends, she would be forced into another war. She wanted to do some many things in response to the fact that for the second time in her short 21 years of life, she would be in a war. She didn't notice that she was trembling or crying until Tyki had taken her mug and was wiping away her tears. She took a deep breath, "Tyki...I..."

Tyki didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She pressed her face into his neck as tears ran down her cheek and she shook.

* * *

Enya rubbed at her eyes as she woke up and found that she was curled up on the couch with Tyki's coat covering her. A bit of confusion ran through her until the memories of their discussion caught up with her. Feeling around her wards, she found him on the back porch. She noticed one of his teez settled on the coffee table and smiled softly at the fact he was watching over her. While the carnivorous golems that Tyki controlled had originally disgusted her, she had come to admire them. They were beautiful for all that they had a taste for human flesh and that Tyki used them to kill people. Due to the war, Enya had long gotten used to killing and knew it to be a fact of her life even if she didn't like it.

Enya slipped out from under Tyki's coat and got up with a soft yawn. She extended her hand to the butterfly-like golem and giggled softly as it climbed onto her hand. It moved up her hand and arm until it reached her shoulder where it settled down. It's wings brushed lightly against her ear as she moved towards the slightly open back door. She slipped outside and walked over to where Tyki was lounging. She plopped down next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. He spoke softly as they both gazed out at the forest that loomed in the distance and the sky above them, "I'll put it off for as long as I can if you don't want me to tell them just yet."

Enya sighed softly, "It's inevitable, Tyki. Next time your family meets, you can tell them about me."

"Everything?" Tyki asked while glancing at her.

She sat up and nodded, "I have no wish to relive some parts of my past. Tell them what you can and I'll fill in the blanks when I finally meet them."

Tyki reached out and the teez on her shoulder took off. It flew to his hand and settled there before Tyki reabsorbed it, "I'm thinking about leaving some of my teez here to help protect you."

"My brother is going to be an Exorcist," Enya reminded him earning a soft sigh, "Tyki, I know that you two will most likely end up fighting each other. I don't like the thought of it, but I know that I've got to accept it since you'll be on opposite sides," Tyki looked at her as she took a deep breath, "I know that you two may end up having to kill each other," She finally looked at him, "If you're the one that's going to win, I want you to kill him as quickly and painlessly as possible,"

Tyki stared at her for a few moments as he realized how hard it was for her to say that. He knew that she didn't want any of that to happen. He knew that it would crush her if either of them died. And yet, she still said it. She was being a realist regardless of much it hurt her. Tyki finally nodded, "Alright. I will if it comes down to that."

Enya offered him a thankful smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing up with a soft yawn. She told him, "The guest bedroom is yours to use as usual. I'm heading to bed."

Tyki watched her walk inside as he took a deep dreg of his cigarette and smiled softly. Enya was odd, yet it appealed to him. He dreaded telling his family anything about her. She was his phoenix after all and he disliked sharing.

 **End!**


End file.
